


Lemniscate

by ivoryink123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Slytherin Harry, Time Travel, Weasley Bashing, mpreg (past)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryink123/pseuds/ivoryink123
Summary: My name is Harry Potter. And I'm going to change the wizarding world.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A high, cruel laugh. A flash of blinding green light. Then... nothing.  
If my mother had not sacrificed herself for me that fateful day, I would have died. However, she did, and I didn't.  
The events of my life found me becoming Dumbledore's Golden Boy, shaped exactly as he wanted me to be. If I had known then what a liar and a cheat he was, perhaps I would have done things differently.  
That's why I began to focus all of my attention into finding a way to go back, after the war was over and the light side had won. After all of these years, I have finally succeeded.  
The invention (which I have called the Lemniscate) vaguely resembles a time turner, only of will transport my consciousness into my old body. It took many years of research on potion theories and spell uses, as well as some help from the shiftiest of people, to find the right combination of needed materials. However, after trying it and discovering that it works, it has become worth it.  
In the unlikely event that something should happen to me before we come to this year in the new timeline, I will be recording everything that happens from now on.  
My name is Harry Potter. And I'm going to change the world.


	2. Chapter 2

One

As I gain consciousness, I find myself n the Dursley's car, on our way to King's Cross station. I smile to myself. It worked. Of course it worked, why would I expect anything less?  
I feel... odd. It must be the fact that my magic is still bound, and because this body is not yet in touch with my magical core. However, that's an easy fix. I can train myself to use it without a wand in a matter of days, and unbinding it will be a cinch, now that I know how.  
The Dursleys sneer at me as they point out that there is no platform 9 3/4. However, the joke's on them, they just don't know it. It hits me that, if I hadn't found my way the first year, I would have been here, alone, with no way home. It still surprises me how abusive they were, and I thought it was normal.  
I walk to the barrier, and push my cart up against it, sighing happily when I pass through easily. I haven't trusted the barrier ever since Dobby closed it on me in my second year.  
The train isn't packed, yet, so I sit in an empty compartment after somehow managing to get my trunk into it. I look out of the window, for one person in particular. If I am to change the course of history, I might as well start now.  
It doesn't take long for me to spot him, with hair so blonde that it's almost silver. Draco Malfoy was my first mistake. I intend to change that.   
Rumors spread quickly that I'm on the train, and people openly stare at me as they pass. I smirk, knowing that they won't ever stop, not even when I'm an adult. I guess that it's a side effect of being the Boy Who Lived. Not that people will see me that way after this year.  
Draco finds me quickly, ecstatic when he finds me sitting alone. Thank God that I took the time to study up on proper wizarding conduct before I came back.  
"So. They're all saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. It's you, is it?" I hold his gaze for a moment, before inclining my head.  
"I am, indeed, Harry Potter. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Your name is?" I say it with amusement in my head, and am surprised when Draco actually laughs. I didn't think that Malfoys could laugh.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. You're pretty funny, Harry."  
This causes me to smile. Already, he's calling me by my first name. I was expecting it to take longer.  
"Am I? I never would have guessed, but I suppose that when growing up in an abusive household, one must find any way to survive," I say it lightly, but my eyes darken. Draco's eyes widen.  
"What do you mean? Those muggles... did they-?"   
"Oh, yes. Sorry to have disturbed you with that..." I cast my eyes down, and I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm honestly very sorry to hear that."  
I nod, keeping my eyes down until he squeezes me.  
"So, can I see your scar?"  
I let my eyes darken again.  
"Everybody always asks that, when they meet me. I'm not fond of showing it."  
"Oh. I'm-"  
"No, it's okay. Simple curiosity, that's all it was. I'm not going to be angry about it, just don't ask again."  
"Of course," Draco says, and then he laughs.  
"You know, when I heard about your father, I thought that you would be like him, but... You're not like those Gryffindor prats at all!" I smirk at this, knowing that it's true. I haven't felt more out of place than when I was placed into Gryffindor. That's another thing I intend to change.  
To my surprise, another boy comes into our compartment as if he was looking for us. He seems to know Draco, and so I keep my expression passive as they talk.  
"And who is this, Draco?" the male asks after a few moments of conversation.  
"Oh. This is Harry Potter," the other boy's eyes widen.   
"Oh," is all he says, and then he seems to regain his composure.  
"I'm Dion Rose. It's nice to meet you," he holds out a hand.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Dion," I say, taking his hand and bowing my head a little. Both males look surprised, and I smirk.  
"What, do you think that I was stupid enough to not read up on how to present myself to other wizards?" I say in mock anger. This causes both boys to laugh, and Dion sits with us.  
The rest of the train ride goes rather smoothly, and by the time we're getting off, I've made friends of both males. I want to congratulate myself, but I know that this is only the first step. The first real trial will come at the end of the year.  
"Come on, Harry," Draco calls from a boat, startling me from my thoughts. I quickly go to sit with him and Dion, and a girl joins us. She's introduced as Redd, though I'm told that hr first name is Lily, and that she prefers to go by her last name. I don't remember her from my first year, but I'd made a habit of not associating with the Slytherins. Yet another mistake. Oh well, at least that can all change, now. No use to dwell on the past, or, future. This thought causes me to chuckle, and Draco casts me a questioning look. I smirk and point towards the castle, and the people who are oohing at it. Draco smirks, too, probably because he's seen the castle many times before, with his father.  
Minerva McGonagall is as strict as usual when she ushers us to the hall where we wait to be sorted. I hear Ron Weasley muttering about how Harry Potter should be here, and how it was a shame that he didn't see him to Dean Thomas. I keep my face emotionless, but Draco seems to be angry about it. I put a hand on his shoulder, but it doesn't stop him from throwing a glare at the two.  
Some people gasp at the ghosts, but I was expecting them. I almost laugh at the familiarity of this scene, but then McGonagall comes to collect us.  
Draco and Dion are sorted into Slytherin, and I notice that Lily is sorted into Ravenclaw. A smile comes to my face at the hush that falls over the school as my name is called.  
"Ah, Harry Potter. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. You have such a... Thirst for power, it's almost overwhelming. I'll have to put you in SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts the last part to the hall. There's a moment of silence, then Draco starts applauding, and the others join in. I smirk, and make my way over to the table, sneaking a glance back at Dumbledore's. He looks shocked.  
Stupid old codger, I think, you'll see just how Slytherin I really am soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Two

After the feast is over with, and with quite a few more acquaintances under my belt, I make my way to the Slytherin common rooms, making sure to stay behind the male that is leading us. A few people give me odd glances, but I ignore them. I'm used to it, especially from the Slytherins.   
But I'm one of them, now, I think, smiling. Draco nudges me and points to the portrait of a tall male, whom I assume is Salazar himself. The password, ironically, is pure blood, the same one that Draco had used in my second year. I wonder if it's always the same, or if they're just not very creative.  
The prefects' speech isn't very long (and, of course, the head boy and girl are in different houses), and we get to bed quickly. Draco seems happy to have both me and Dion in the same dormitory, and I'm grateful, as well. That means that I'm only rooming with people I know, as Slytherins sleep three to a room.  
I nod to each of them as I grab my nightclothes and start to change. I hear a soft gasp from behind me, and turn to see both Draco and Dion staring at my back.  
Damn. I forgot that people don't know of the scars, yet.  
"Sorry," I mutter, looking down, Draco swallows,  
"When you said that they were abusive, I... I never thought that it would be like that..." I nod, letting sadness that I haven't allowed myself feel in years creep into my eyes and voice.  
"I didn't think about it..." I sigh, "Promise me that you won't tell anyone? I'm already the Boy Who Lived. I don't need pity on top of that."   
To my surprise, Draco chuckles.  
"Spoken like a true Slytherin! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Dion?" he glances over to his friend, who still seems a little shocked.  
"No, of course I wouldn't," he says, his voice a little shaky. I smile.  
"I guess we already have a secret that binds us closer as friends, huh?" I joke. This seems to lighten the mood, and soon enough, we're joking around again.   
We get to bed quickly after that, and as I lie on my side, I realize that I already feel as if I belong. I know that I did the right thing in coming back.  
I allow a small smile to creep onto my face, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, we get our schedules, handed out by Severus, who looks at me longer than is strictly necessary before moving on. I wonder if the memories are already starting to come back to him. I'll have to help him with it, and soon, if I want a place to stay over the summer. Maybe he'll even help me to free Sirius and find Remus. Those two must be in dire need of each other by now, as they're mates.   
I smile as I see what I have today. Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Good. This means that I'll have a chance to confront Quarrel. Or, at least, find a way to approach him, as well as Severus. Draco looks over my schedule quickly, comparing.  
"We have all of our classes together!" he says happily, gesturing to both me and Dion. I allow a small smile to come onto my face. Perfect, that means that I can keep and eye on Dion. I'm still not entirely sure as to whether or not I can trust him. He doesn't seem to be a Dumbledore supporter, but you can never tell.  
I follow Draco as if I don't know where, to go, but I remember to jump the second to last step, almost as a second thought. Draco looks at me oddly, as if I shouldn't have known to do that, but then shrugs it off. I sigh, knowing that I can just say that I was copying him if he asks.  
Potions is ridiculously easy compared to the potions that I've been studying for months before coming back. I have mine boiling in half the time that it takes everyone else, and Severus seems surprised when he passes my cauldron.  
"Made this before, have you, Potter?" he says. I shrug.  
"It just comes naturally, professor. It's not complicated if you understand the theory," I glance over to Ron Weasley, who is glaring at me over a sparkling orange potion, and smirk.  
"Speak to me after class," he says, though not unkindly. Ronald and Seamus Finnegan laugh lowly, and I sigh. Draco pats me on the back.  
"If he does anything to you, tell me," he says fiercely, and I smile, nodding.  
"Of course, Draco."  
At the end of the class, I go up to the Professor, a perfectly brewed vial of potion in hand. I stay at his desk until the others leave, and he tells me to take a seat.  
"I may have... underestimated you, Potter," he says softly, and I chuckle.  
"Took me for my father? That's quite alright. Though, I know that you didn't hate him, as it may appear."  
Severus looks shocked, "I have no idea what you are-"  
"Don't play this game, Severus. Father, I know what I can see. Now, I'll tell you this. I am not who I seem to be. I want the Dark Lord to rise again, as much as you want revenge on Dumbledore. I also know that Quarrel is, in fact, holding Tom with him, as I'm sure you've already figured out. All I ask is that you don't interfere in what I'm doing, or question it, and I won't tell your many secrets to Dumbledore."  
"Are you actually threatening me?" slowly, I nod.  
"Yes, I am. I may be the Boy Who Lived, but I am not above killing, and my core is very much dark. I also have a few more requests, but we can talk about them later. Father," I nod, leaving Severus in shock.  
I know that it was a big risk, but it was necessary. A small smile comes onto my face.   
I still have a long way to go, but I can already sense that this part of my plan is playing out perfectly. Though I know that there are many things that could go wrong, I laugh a little,and walk on my toes all the way to DADA.


	4. Chapter 4

Three

DADA isn't very interesting, to say the least. However, I'm more interested in it than I should be. I watch Quarrel's eyes the whole time, and find that they are not twitching at all. It's as if he wants others to notice. I smirk a little, and as we finish the class, he looks at me strangely, without any sign of that twitching. I let my mask slip into place, and he looks away without another thought.   
The assignment is relatively easy, though the others groan at the mere foot that we have to write. I allow myself to smile, and walk to lunch with Draco and Dion.  
"So, Harry," Dion says, "Do you have a place to stay over the summer? I mean, I know that the semester is only just starting, but I don't want you to have to go back to that place."  
"Are you offering to take me in for the summer?"  
"I suppose so," he says carefully. I throw a grin at him.  
"I'm working on something, at the moment, but if it falls through, I'd love to stay with you," I say happily. The other male smiles, sighing a breath of relief, and we walk into the Grand Hall together.

After lunch is History of Magic (not as boring as it was the first time around, as I actually like to learn this, now) and Charms. I almost laugh at how simple the easy Wigardium Leviosa spell is, and get my feather in the air within a few seconds of Flitwick leaving us to our own devices. Both Draco and Dion look at me in surprise, and I smile at them.  
"Practice makes perfect, but you seem to have achieved that level already," Draco says after class.  
"Yeah, how come you're not in Ravenclaw?" Dion asks. I pout a little.  
"If I were in Ravenclaw, I wouldn't get to hang out with you guys nearly as much!" I whine, causing the other two to laugh. As we're making our way to the common room, I remember my meeting with Severus.  
"Oh, guys, I have to go to the potions classroom," I say.  
"Already? Did my godfather give you a detention?"  
"No, no. Nothing like that, Draco. I just arranged to meet with him."  
"Oh. What for?"  
"Maybe I'll tell you when I'm done."  
"Okay," they say, and walk off. When they're almost to the end of the hall, I yell, "Then again, maybe not!" and I run off before they can respond.

When I arrive at his office, Severus is waiting for me, as I knew he would be. He seems eager to see me, actually.  
"Son," he says, and I smile at him.  
"Father," I incline my head to him, and he does the same.  
"So, what of these... other requests that you have?"  
"Well, first, let me ask you; are you ready to dive headfirst into the deep end with me? I understand if you don't want to, because, once I've told you what I know, there's no going back."  
"No, of course I want to. You're my son, and I've only just gotten you back. I'm not about to let you go now."  
"Alright," I breathe in, "Is there any way that Dumbledore could hear or see us?"  
"Not a chance."  
"Good.  
"Dumbledore... Is not who he seems to be. I suppose that you already know that, but not the extent of its truth. He wants me to be his Golden Boy, to 'save' the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort. You were in his inner circle, you have seen who he really is. We do not need to be saved from him. No, we need to be saved from Dumbledore. He is manipulative, and evil, and will stop at nothing for power. He even went so far as to invent a fake prophecy, the prophecy that killed your Jamie, my other father. It's his fault.  
"I know that you knew much of this, but it doesn't stop there. He has bound my magic. I found it out at Gringotts when I took the medical test," LIE, I think, "He has also been leaching off of my magic for these past eleven years. I suspect that he even knew, as my magical guardian, that you are my father and legal guardian, and placed me with that abusive family, to who I had no relations, on purpose."  
Severus stands there, stunned at the amount I know. I'm sure that he'll ask me how I know, but instead, he asks, "What can I do?"  
I smile; this is going better than I thought it would.  
"Well, I believe that I mentioned my magic being bound? I cannot remove the binds, even though I can feel them. Could you, who has a keener and more trained eye for magic, unbind me?" I ask softly. Severus nods.  
"I can, and I will. Just give me a moment," a look of concentration comes over him, and I can feel Dumbledore's magic unwinding from my own, the leeching force of it leaving me feeling lighter than I had ever felt whilst in school. When he's done, I feel like a feather, and sigh in content.  
"Thank you," I says softly, and feel the room out with my magic. It feels... great. I'd bet that if Severus gave me access to his potion ingredients, that I'd be able to create a great many things. I'll have to ask him, later.  
"Now, I have one last thing," Severus nods a littlelittle, and I continue, "I wish to be able to stay with you, Sirius, and Remus over the summers, and for you to take magical guardianship of me."  
Severus's eyes narrow at this.  
"Sirius Black? And Remus Lupin?"  
"Yes. I happen to know that Sirius is innocent, and my godfather. Remus is his mate, and they'll have to be together after I clear Sirius's name."  
"You? Clear Sirius Black? How?"  
"I have my ways. If you like, you could be a huge help to me. But, again, I understand if you don't want to. They were your childhood rivals, after all," I smirk, remembering how my rivalry with Draco lasted for years after we were out of school. Severus sighs.  
"You're not going to back down on this, will you?"  
"Nope," I say cheerfully, an my father nods.  
"Alright, then. When can I claim my magical guardianship over you?"  
"I'll write a letter to Gringotts today, if you'd like," I say, and Severus nods.  
"Yes, but I'll have to do it. Dumbledore monitors the students' letters, but he won't look twice at mine."  
"Okay, Father."   
I smile, and then, Severus hugs me. I gasp as he touches not fully healed wounds, and he frowns.  
"Are you okay?" I debate for a moment, then, without a word, I slide ouyt of my robes.  
Severus's face darkens, and he touches one of my newsts cuts gently.  
"They did this to you?" He asks. I nod, and he growls, "Is it bad that I want to kill them?"  
"Not at all, but I don't suggest it. We don't want Dumbledore to know about this little... chat. Better to surprise him with the fact that you'll be my guardian."  
"Yes, I suppose so," Severus leans back and sighs, "How did you get so smart? It's as if you got the best of both James and I," he says it more to himself, but I find myself nodding.  
"You're right."  
We spend about a half hour more talking, and then I leave, heading back towards the common room, then to my dorm. Once again, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

+++

Dumbledore watches the rain pouring outside, thinking deeply. Somehow, the boy has undone his magical restraints. How did he do it?  
He must have had help, but from whom? Not any of the teachers, of that much he is sure. He wouldn't trust any of them enough.  
Dumbledore supposes, then, that it was either a student, or he had outside help. He has no way of knowing.  
This is not good, not good at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Four

I watch as McGonagall transfigures a desk into a pig without much interest. I've seen far better, but I cannot tell her that. Instead, I concentrate on the magical signatures of those around the room.  
Draco's is tame, though strong and greedily feeling out its surroundings.  
Dion's is wild, unrestrained, and happy.  
A few girls in the corner share rather weak signatures, though they are all eager and willing.  
Quite a few people have magic that could be easily shaped by another, very innocent and new.  
McGonagall's is strong, hardened with age.  
My own is dark, and very powerful. If I weren't holding it back, it would likely make all of the people in the room go insane.  
"Mr. Potter, is there a reason you aren't paying attention?" McGonagall asks sternly. I turn my attention towards her, and laugh internally at the shiver that goes down her spine.  
"Sorry, professor, I was caught up in a daydream." I say earnestly, earning a few giggles from my housemates. I glare at them, and they silence.  
"Well, I suggest that you get out of your head and transfigure this match into a needle."  
My housemates exchange knowing glances, and I wave my wand lazily, transfiguring the match in an instant. Just to spite the bitch, I yawn and put my hands behind his head, looking at her as if to say, 'What? Surprised?'  
She turns an odd shade of crimsion, and doesn't correct anyone else for the rest of the class.  
"Nicely done, Potter," Draco says playfully once we're out of the classroom, and I punch his side lightly.

A small smile forms on my face. This... This is not at all like my "friendship" with Ronald and Hermione, which felt strained. This is free, not forced.  
"So, did you hear? Flying lessons, today. Too bad its with the Gryffindors," Draco says seriously. I nod, knowing that this was one of my more selfish desires, to fly again. It's been a while, but flying has always come naturally. No way I'll be bad at it, now.  
"Yeah, that is too bad. Still, I'm excited to try it," I say off handedly. Draco smiles.  
"I bet that you'll do great. You certainly have the build for it."  
"Do I?" I ask, amused. He nods, and starts up again on the topic as we walk towards Herbology.  
"You'd be a great seeker, with your small stature and-" he stops. I glance sideways at him, and he looks guilty, as if he's done something wrong.  
"What?" I ask.  
"It's just... I was commenting on that, but it might be a touchy subject for you..." he looks down. I can see why he'd think that, as my stature is because of years of abuse, but I want to tell him that it's okay.  
Gently, I place a hand on his shoulder. He glances at me, and I say, "It's alright. During the time that I've been here, I've come to terms with it. Like I said the first time, I don't need any pity," Draco gives me a small smile, and then Dion comes up to us.  
"Harry, Draco! Are you guys ready for flying lessons or what?"  
"Yeah. They're right after lunch," I say, "We've still one more class to go."

I wonder if I'll be drafted into the team, again, or if I'll have to wait until next year to even consider it. Turns out, my worries are for naught. Draco does the same thing, only, this time, he's more playful with me about it, and I, in turn, are more playful towards him. Severus sees us through the window, and calls me inside, much to Ronald's dismay.  
"You're a lot like your father, you know that?" he asks softly. Then, "I'm going to get you on the Quiddich team this year. Morgan will teach you, if you even need it, what with hanging out with my godson so much. We'll see if we can bend the first year rules, too," he gives me a small smile, and ruffles my hair lightly. The corner of my mouth twitches, and then it's time for the break period before Astronomy.

"What did he have to say to you?" Dion asks softly as the two of us sit on his bed. Draco is in the shower, so I figured that I'd take the opportunity to get to know him better.  
"I'm on the Quiddich team, now," I smirk at his surprised expression.  
"What position?" he asks.  
"They'll start me out as a chaser, but if I'm good enough, they've been looking for a new seeker."  
Dion nods, and then looks at me for a moment before asking, "Can I ask you something?"  
The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them,and I hate myself instantly for saying them, "Obviously, you have just done so, but yes, you may."  
"When I first met you, your magic was... weak. But now, it's so strong that I can taste it. What happened?"  
For a second, I'm panicking. How much does he know? How much should I tell him. On the outside, though, I look contemplative.  
Finally, I decide to tell him the truth... partially.  
"My magic was bound," I say. I asked someone to help me with its unbinding."  
"Who did it? Who unbound you?"  
"I cannot answer either question, for now, my friend. Maybe, one day, but now is not the time."  
Slowly, Dion nods.  
"Another thing... Do you really consider me a friend?"  
This time, I pause for only a moment. He's already a much better friend than Ron or Hermione had ever been, "Yes."

Astronomy is the only class that I do not excel at at first. The stars have never interested me as much as the theories of magic. Still, with all of my other homework done the day of the assignment, I have plenty of time to work on it. The star chart is simple, really; of you can pinpoint one of the stars, the rest is filling out around it. Nonetheless, it takes me two nights of observation to complete the chart.  
Draco and Dion find it amusing that there's something that doesn't just come naturally to me, and I find it amusing that they think that way about me. We tease each other about it often, me taking the worst of it, because they know that I can handle their taunting. They often tell me that I'm the most adult person that they've ever met. If only they knew how right they are.

One night, as I sit alone at the top of the astronomy tower, Hedwig brings me a letter. I take it from her, expecting a date from Gringotts for the guardianship transfer, but instead receiving a summons from the headmaster. Sighing, I get up and make my way towards the office.

Once there, I find that the gargoyle is already open, so I just walk in. I'll have to be very careful about this.  
The headmaster is sitting in his chair when I enter his office, and he's eating a lemon drop. Cautiously, I sit in the chair across from him.  
"What did you want to see me for, professor?" I ask in an innocent tone.   
Almost immediately, I can feel his magic trying to get into my mind. I keep my face blank, but silently thank myself for practicing occlumency the moment I came back. I figure that I'll surpass my future self in due time.   
After a moment, Dumbledore sighs in frustration, and sees me looking confused.   
"You're not at all what I expected, Harry Potter."   
"Really?" I ask softly, though I want to yell at him.   
"Yes. You're so... different from your parents. I expected you to be more like them, but you're in Slytherin! I don't think that anyone was expecting that."   
I don't think that he meant for me to hear it, but he says 'Slytherin' with a certain kind of hatred in his tone.   
I keep my face blank, "I'm sure my parents wouldn't have minded," I say. Dumbledore snorts, and I fight to keep a scowl off of my face.   
"Sir, is that all?" I ask, "Or was there something important that you wanted?" I say it politely, but I let a bit of my magic swirl around the room, making him uncomfortable. I almost smirk.   
"Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, if you should ever need me," he says it with sincerity, though I know what a good liar he is, so don't take it to heart.   
"Yes, sir." 

Dumbledore watches as the boy leaves, a frown etched on his face. There's no way that the boy could know anything; he's far too innocent. Stiil, the fact that he has such strong barriers in his mind could mean that somebody is manipulating him. It's still too early to rule anything out.


	6. Chapter 6

Five

I walk into my dormitory without making a sound. I shiver as I undress, looking towards Draco's and Dion's beds. They're sleeping soundly, or so I think.  
"Where have you been?" asks the sleepy voice of Draco. I jump, and a chuckle comes from him.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's fine," I say, "As to where I've been, Dumbledore wanted to meet with me."  
"Really?" Draco sits up, "What for?"  
"Some codswallop about being 'there for me.' I don't believe a word of it. He probably just wants me to come to him so he can get more popularity with the wizarding world."  
Draco looks surprised, but then snorts, "You really are a Slytherin, you know that?" I nod.  
"Yeah. And this snake had better get to bed," I say, and Draco smirks.  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want the Boy Who Lived to lose his beauty sleep."  
"You're one to talk," I say, but get into bed. Soon enough, I'm asleep.

The next day, I get a Nimbus 2000, and I smirk as even Draco fawns over it. The Gryffindors seem peeved off, but I ignore them.   
I also get a letter from Gringotts, saying that guardianship will be transferred in a week's time. I smile at this. Once again, things seem to be going my way.  
Classes that day are simple, again. Potions, Herbology, and Charms. I manage to brew this potion even better than I had during the first class. My father seems beyond impressed, earning a smirk from me. I'll have to remember to ask him about accessing his potion ingredients later today.  
Herbology is also rather easy. We're growing Sweetgrass, a poisonous grass that reacts well with the Winter Leaf. Severus needs more of it for his third years.  
In Charms, we start on summoning charms, which I get very easily. The essay is only a foot and a half long, about the theory of the charm, which I already understand far better than the textbook explains it.  
After that comes Quiddich practice. I'm ready for this, and am excited to play as a chaser for once. Turns out, I'm extremely good at it, too. I make more than half of our goals, and the captain of the team seems really happy by the end of the practice.  
So far, things are falling into place perfectly, and I'm ready for the end of the year, by Halloween.  
The whole 'troll in the dungeons' act that Quarrel puts on seems rather fake, this time around. I go to the common room with my friends, because confronting Quarrel right now would not be wise. Severus may be doing it, already, and what good will it be if he knows what I plan to do beforehand?

And so, I wait. Classes are fun, and I enjoy learning things the second time around. My peers ask me how I'm not in Ravenclaw, to which I just shrug.

It's not until spring is producing flowers and such that something interesting happens.  
I'm walking down the hallway, heading back towards the common room after dinner, when I see him. A boy whom I recognise as Neil Wilde is being harrassed by a couple of older Gryffindors. I feel anger growing inside of me, and let my magic wrap around the two. They look over, and sneer at me.  
"Well, well. If it's not Mr. Hotshot himself."  
I let out an angry sigh, and step in front of the other boy.  
"Why are you preying on the weak? It's very cowardly," I say it calmly, but it really ticks off the two boys.  
"And why are you getting in our way? You're no stronger than this weakling," the taller boy says. I smirk, raising an eyebrow.  
"No? Why don't you test that theory?" I challenge. Neil looks scared as the tall boy pulls out his wand. Before I have the time to pull out mine, he casts a hex at me. Without thinking, I cast up a wordless protego and repel the hex.   
The boys are beyond shocked, and, casting one last look at me, they turn and run away. I smirk at them, then turn to Neil.  
He's as pale as a sheet, "Are you okay?" I ask softly, and his eyes widen.  
"That was amazing," he says. I smile at him, and take one of his hands.  
"Come on, let's go back to the common room, okay?" wordlessly, he nods, and I lead him back.  
"So, Neil, I have to have a promise from you that you won't tell anyone about that."   
Neil nods without a second thought, and I grin at him.  
"Aside from that, now that you know, would you like to join my little group? I'd love for you to hang out with us, as you have most of your classes with us, anyways."  
"You're sure?" he asks, probably thinking that I'm joking. I nod, and he smiles, "Sure."  
I wouldn't have asked, but his core is strong for a first year, though nowhere near my level, and is obviously dark. He would make a good ally, if I'm in need of one. Not only that, but the Wildes are a dark family through and through. He'll probably be a death eater when Tom returns.  
And so, the group becomes bigger. Draco and Dion easily accept Neil, and I'm grateful for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Six

Spring has a way of calming people, I've found. Draco seems much more mellow than before, and Dion has taken to laying in bed, reading on the weekends. Neil is also rather calm, and is overall a sweet person, especially for a Death Eater to be.  
I don't mind the calm, though. It gives me a chance to accomplish things without interference.  
Severus has already allowed me access to his potions storage, and the case for Sirius is going well. Sev is now my legal magical guardian (which the goblins were happy to do under Dumbledore's nose).

Aside from this, I've been thinking of endless ways to approach Tom (which will happen in a few days). I desperately want to just walk up to him, but that would be too easy. No, he'll likely see me as an enemy, and I don't want that.   
And so, I'll have to gain his trust, somehow. A daring plan begins to take form, and I know, suddenly, what I'm going to do.

Quirrell is looking at the mirror when he notices me.  
"Ah, Harry Potter. I did not expect you to be here."  
"Sadly, I can't say that this is the same for me, sir," I bow my head slightly, in way of a traditional Death Eater greeting. The man's eyes widen slightly, as Tom commands him to let him see me.   
Tom looks... gruesome, to say the least. However, I'm sure that he'll look better after getting a body of his own. I bow my head to him, as well.  
"Tom," I say smoothly, "Lord of Darkness. I have a way to return you to your former glory."  
Tom's eyes narrow, "And why would you want to do that?"  
"The man that the wizarding world believes to be a savior is a fraud. I want him gone, as well as the corrupt system of government that we have now," I sigh, "Things just haven't been the same since you went bad, however, and so I have a few requests. We'll talk about them after you regain your body, though, and you can pick and choose between them."  
He seems to ponder for a moment, "You don't seem to be lying..." after a few more seconds, he nods. I smirk, waving him aside from the mirror. An image forms in my mind of taking the stone, hiding it away so nobody will find it. I leave no room in my mind for the thought of what I'm actually going to do with it. As before, the stone falls into my pocket.  
I take it out, causing Tom to gasp slightly, but I'm not done. I take out the vial full of the clear liquid I made a few nights ago. A restoration potion, nothing special, but its effects will be extremely amplified with the elixir of life. I pour in as much as the bottle will hold, and swirl it around for exactly 25 seconds before handing it to Tom. He drinks.  
For a moment, nothing happens. He starts to get angry, but then sees the soft glow coming from his torso. I don't want to describe the process of him separating from his host (it's rather gruesome), but when it's done, a perfect replica of the Riddle from the diary stands before me. He shivers, feeling his body, then realizes that he is completely naked, and that I'm looking at his chest, which is slightly scarred from what I recognize as whip marks. I hand him his wand (courtesy of being from the future) and he covers himself in dark green robes. I don't ask about the marks. I know how he must feel about them.  
"To think that my once enemy Harry Potter has revived me..." he whispers, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looks so fragile in this moment that I have to walk over and hug him. He seems surprised by my show of affection, but gingerly hugs me back.  
"Welcome back, Tom," I say, and, in this moment, all feels right.


	8. Chapter 8

Seven

However, it seems that all good things are not meant to last. Reality crashes in as he pulls away, muttering, "What do we do now?"  
I sigh, having wanted to stay here for awhile, but the next part of my plan must be put into place. I gesture for him to follow me, and he does, hesitantly. When we get to Fluffy's room, I tell him to wait, and check that the coast is clear. Then, I transfigure the door, turning it into my shadow beast.  
Shadow beasts can be tamed rather easily (all you need to do is feed them a few hunks of unicorn meat), and can transport anyone, anywhere, without being detected. In this case, mine is a three-tailed fox with long ears, and takes us to the Room of Requirement.  


Tom looks at the beast for a moment, then shrugs as I dismiss it and sit him down in the newly created chair. A desk is created between us, and a chair for me, as well. I smile, folding my hands on the desk  


"So, about these... requests-" Tom starts, but I cut him off.  
"It's like I said. You don't need to comply with any of them. They are merely suggestions. The first, of course, is to leave Dumbledore to me while you lie low. I know that you likely won't want this, but it's safer for you, so you can rebuild your magic," he nods, and I continue, "Also, you should make me a Death Eater, but without a mark, or at least a mark that is not visible. This will show my loyalty to you, and you alone. Also, keep a close eye on all those around you. Vigilance is key when people could recognize even this form. I implore you, once again, to lay low until you regain your strength."  
"Are you done?" Tom seems to be merely curious.  
"Not quite. I want to be in on the plans for the ministry, school, and population. I want at least a small say in these, because I know haw to avoid rebellion and satisfy others' needs. That's all"  
Tom nods, and a small grin forms on his face.  
"All except one," I nod, "You will not be 'just another Death Eater,' no. I want you by my side, ruling by me."  
"... Why?"  
"Because," he leans in, "You're my mate."


	9. Chapter 9

Eight

"W-wha-?" Tom chuckles at my fake surprise, of course thinking it to be real. He gets to his feet, walking over to me and wrapping me in a gentle hug.  
"I'm sure that you didn't notice, in your haste to hide me. Can you feel it now, though?" in truth, I had felt it earlier, when I hugged him; the electricity and contentment I felt when I was so close to him; and I had known what it was. Still, I nod, scooting my chair closer to him.  
Tom smirks, actually picking me up, causing me to wince. A few of the cuts and scars are still sore, because I keep opening them in my sleep. Tom's eyes narrow slightly, and he runs a hand roughly across my back, causing me to gasp, my eyes tearing up. He growls softly, setting me down and gesturing for me to show him where it hurts.  
I almost shake my head, but then see his worried expression, and sigh. I slip my shirt off. His eyes roam over my bare chest, a bearer of quite a few scars, though not nearly as bad as my back. When I turn, he gasps, which quickly turns into a violent growl, startling me. I crane my neck to look at him, and see an extremely angry expression, though it only shows in his eyes.  


"Who did this?" he asks, his voice low and dangerous. I shiver, looking away.  
"Just... just my aunt and uncle. But, please, don't worry about it. Sev is taking me in, so it won't happen anymore," I hold my hands up, wanting to calm him. He breathes deeply for a second, then cocks his head at me.  
"Sev...? Severus, you mean?" when I nod, he has a look of surprise in his eyes, though his face remains blank.  
"He's, um... he's one of my fathers."  
"One of them?" Tom asks, an eyebrow raised.  
"He and James were mates, and when James was killed... Dumbledore took me away from Sev. He hates him for what he did to us... and he doesn't know the half of it," I add under my breath, and Tom seems to catch it, but doesn't comment. Instead, he sighs.  
"That's what I've been trying to tell the wizarding world. Dumbledore is a lying cheat and plays only by his own rules."  
"Yeah..." I move closer to him, and, for the first time since I returned, I allow myself the comfort of crying. For Sev, for Tom, for everything that had happened in the future, everything that I've vowed to change. Tom, to his credit, takes me in his arms, rubbing my back lightly, trying not to hurt me as he does so. I'm grateful for the physical comfort, and rest my head on his shoulder lightly.  
"Harry?" he asks after a few moments. I look up at him, and see concern in his expression. I smile, or try to, wiping my tears.  
"Alright... back to business," I say lightly, and Tom sighs, "The fact that we're mates means that we'll have to see a lot of one another- and no, I don't mean like that, so stop chuckling- so we have to find a way to do that so the bond doesn't get strained. Luckily, school's pretty much over, and we leave in a few days, so that won't be much of a problem until next year. I'm sure that Sev will let you stay with us, though you'd have to be disguised if you were to go out with us. Any objections?" Tom shakes his head, and I smile at him, "Then there is the matter of your horcruxes."  
Tom's smile falls, turning to shock that I know about them.  
"Don't look at me like that! I happen to be one, you know. I'm thinking that we can easily repair your soul so that the only horcrux left is me. Along with that, I've made one of my own already."  
"What?! When?! What is it?!" Tom growls. I chuckle.  
"Well, when I pulled you from Quirrel, it killed him. I used that to push a part of my own soul into you. It was only a small bit, since I wasn't sure that he would die, but it guarantees us both immortality. And, since we have both the stone and an entire cauldron of the potion used to restore you, we'll be able to restore one another should something go wrong."  
Tom contemplates for a moment, then narrows his eyes at me, "And what if I hadn't cared and killed you. Why would you put your soul into me when I could have easily removed it?"  
I gulp. He's sharper than I remember, "I-"  
"Don't lie."  
Those two words are enough to get the truth from me.  
"Sit down," I sigh, "This may take awhile..."


	10. Chapter 10

Nine

At first, Tom didn't believe what he was hearing. Then again, I wouldn't have, either. Eventually, though, I started telling him things that I couldn't have made up, or known about. I could see when he began to realize that I was telling the truth.  
A soft laugh escapes him, and he watches me with curious eyes as I finish my story.  
"... You mean to tell me that you're from the future?"  
I roll my eyes at this, "Wow, I can tell that you've been extremely interested in this..." I say sarcastically. Tom chuckles.  
"Sorry, it's just... hard to process. But I guess it does explain how mature you are. And how strong your magic is..." I scratch the back of my neck, embarrassed that it was so obvious. Tom grins, lightly kissing me. My eyes widen slightly- I'm still not used to such affection.  
"It also means that I don't have to feel guilty about doing that," he smirks, and I shiver.  
"So... you believe me, then?"  
"Of course, love. What you have told me seems extraordinary, but I can tell by your eyes and voice that you are telling the truth. There is also no reason for you to have saved me, if your tale was false."  
At this, I grin.  
"Are you okay with staying here for the rest of the school year? I'll come and visit you, of course."  
"Of course," he agrees, "Yes, I think that I'll quite like it here, even if it is a short stay. After all, I can get whatever I want in here."  
"Well... all except food. I can bring that, though."  
"Alright, then," he winks, "Just make sure to get me some pumpkin pasties. I'm quite partial to them," I nod, smiling at the request.  
"I'll be sure to do that," I glance at my watch, "I should probably go. I'll leave the stone and potion with you. Oh!" I pull a mirror out of my pocket, the same one that Sirius gave me during my fifth year, "This is a two way mirror. I've got the other one. If you need anything, just say my name, okay?" Tom nods, looking at the glass surface.  
"See you later?" he asks in a soft, sad tone. I tilt his chin up.  
"Of course," I peck him on the lips, then exit the room.  
As the door closes, I sigh in contentment, then begin the walk down to the dungeons. Might as well start now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update! I just figured that I'd give you something whilst working on the next chapter. <3


	11. Chapter 11

Ten

As expected, Severus is asleep when I get down to his chambers. Still, I don't mind this, as it gives me a chance to restock the ingredients needed for the age and horcrux potions. Even if I'm about to tell my father about Tom, I'd like to have a small backup, just in case.  
Sev's soft breathing is the only thing that I hear as I nudge the door to his room open. After hastily shoving the items in my pouch, I cautiously pad into the room.  
Now, this may not be the best idea, me waking him up in he middle of the night, but it's necessary. After all, term ends in a few days, and I don't want Tom trapped here.  
"Sev?" I whisper, earning a grunt, "Dad?" I say, louder, which makes him jolt up. I look down; I hadn't meant to scare him.  
Groggily, he rubs his eyes and glances at me.  
"What are you doing?" he asks softly.  
"We need to talk..."  
Severus sighs, getting up to make some coffee before we start. I sit in the kitchen, watching him patiently. When he finally sits down, he seems much more awake. A twinge of guilt goes through me, but I ignore it. This will help, in the grand scheme of things.  
"What is it?" he asks softly, tiredness still in his voice as he sips his drink.  
"It's about... that stuff I was talking about earlier. About my 'plan'," he nods, "Well... Voldemort is back. But... he's more stable, and younger," Sev's jaw drops, and his eyes widen as I explain how I did it and why, "Anyways, what I really need to ask is if you'll let him stay with us over the summer. You know how the mating bond works, after all. Especially one that is so new."  
Sev looks sad, for a moment, and nods.  
"Of course I'll do this for you. But have you figured out how to get him to m...our house?"  
"Leave it to me, Sev."

At the end of the term, I walk to the train, laden down with my usual things. Nobody notices the small pouch around my waist.  
The train ride goes rather slowly, but I don't mind. Excitement and adrenaline fills me, so it seems shorter. I expect it when Sev is waiting for me in a rented car. I also expect the drive to his house to be rather short.  
It's only when we get there that I pull out my mirror, and an empty potions bottle.  
"Tom Riddle," I say, and then, "Now."  
At this, the bottle begins to glow, and Tom appears a moment later.  
"Who would have thought that you'd be able to make a portkey? You're smarter than you look."  
"Shut up," I growl playfully, then turn to Sev's house.  
"Ready?" I ask, and at Tom's nod, we walk into the foreign house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now on Wattpad (fnafohshc)!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Eleven

As we walk inside, I can't help but admire the décor. It's very well thought out, especially for someone with so little time on their hands. I can see that Tom is looking around in awe, though it may well be his mind trying to grasp that this is his home, now. I smile, lightly running my finger up his arm, and he jumps, a sheepish expression crossing his face.  
Severus watches us with an amused expression, leading us to a cozy looking living room. Tom glances around, trying not to stare, though I notice his intelligent eyes taking note of everything in the room.  
"You two stay here for a while, okay? I'll figure out sleeping arrangements shortly," he give us a curt nod before walking out, his robes swishing behind him.  
"You'd think that he's forgotten just who I am," Tom whines, a fake pout on his face. I chuckle, sitting down on the couch in the room. Without thinking, it seems, Tom joins me, sitting as close as he can get without sitting on my lap. Cautiously, I wrap an arm around him, and when he leans into me, I let out a sigh of relief. Who knows just how unstable his emotions are right now?  
"This is nice," he says after a moment. I look at him, slightly startled, "Being here like this, with you. Knowing that we're safe, for now. It's nice. Of course, having a body and not having to force myself to keep living is nice, too."  
I grin at this, knowing that he's being entirely truthful, and not minding one bit. After all, it was because of me that he came back.  
We sit like this for a moment, each of us caught up in our own thoughts, until Tom speaks again.  
"What was it like?" his voice is soft, almost innocent. I shiver.  
"What?"  
"What was the future like?" he asks again, and I sigh. I should have known that he would ask.  
"Nothing like this," I murmur, "In the future I lived in, I had been taken in by Dumbledore's trap. I didn't even have time to really think about what I was doing. And I... I killed you," those simple words tear me up inside, as I remember the feelings going through me at the time. Tom looks at me in shock, but stays silent, "That's why I came back. I had to save you. I had to save us. I knew that regular time travel wouldn't work- as my younger self would do the same thing I did- so I developed a way to transfer my consciousness into my younger body. It took the better part of 200 years, but since I killed you, I could not die. I suppose that that was the only truth within the false prophecy. We could only die at each other's hand," I look down, and Tom gently strokes my back. It's very comforting.  
"So, we can't die?"   
"Essentially, yes."  
"That's amazing. And, the fact that you-" he stops as Severus walks into the room, his eyes a silent question. I shake my head, slightly, and he nods in understanding.  
"Due to lack of space, you two will be rooming together. How you choose to divide the space is up to you. Your room is just up the stairs. Goodnight," he nods to both of us, sending a small smile my way, and walks into his own room.  
Tom looks at me for a moment, then stands up a graciously offers his hand. A light blush covers my cheeks, and I take it, allowing him to lead me to our room.


	13. Chapter 13

Twelve

The night went rather smoothly, though Tom insisted on sleeping together, which led to some rather passionate kissing. All in all, though, I can admit that I had my best night's sleep ever. I'm reasonably sure that it was due to Tom's presence, too.  
Tom shivers, watching me transfer memories to my small pensive. His eyes are curious, and I mutter, "I'm recording everything that happens to me. I have been since I got back."  
Tom chuckles, walking over to me and lightly wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.  
"Can you takes a break?" he asks softly, pressing his body into mine. I shiver as his lips find my neck, leaving a small trail of bruises on my tender flesh. I can't stop the soft groan that escapes me, and he chuckles, nuzzling my neck lightly.  
"You taste good," he mutters, his tongue gently swiping over a bruise. My body reacts accordingly, but I know that now is not the time.  
"Tom," I warn, making him sigh in defeat.  
"You're not going to stop me forever, are you?" he whines, and I grin.  
"Not forever, love," I kiss him lightly, and go over to our bed, flopping down with a sigh. It feels odd to be here, though it feels even more strange to have literally nothing that I need to be doing. I haven't had this kind of free time, ever. It feels different. I like it, though.  
Tom lies beside me, pulling me close. I snuggle into his warm body, and drift off.

Dark, cold, pain. I slowly open my eyes, only to see a gruesome scene. Tom lies next to me, a bloody smile carved into his cheeks, his eyes seemingly closed, but on further inspection, I see that they are completely gone. I gasp, shivering.  
Cold laughter echoes around the room, and I look up. There, I see one of my greatest fears; a knife wielding Albus Dumbledore. He grins, approaching slowly.  
"What have I told you, Harry? You belong to me!" And with that, the world goes black.

A few minutes (or hours) later, my eyes snap open, and I sit up. My body is drenched in sweat. This worries me slightly, as I haven't had a nightmare like that since I came back. Tom looks at me in surprise, gently pulling me to his chest when he sees the state that I'm in.  
"Are you okay?" he asks softly, running his fingers through my hair. I shiver, the thought of his bloody face consuming my thoughts. Fear floods through me, and I bury my face in his chest. I don't want to lose him again. Never again...  
"Harry?" Tom murmurs, obviously worried. I move closer.  
"I'm sorry... Just give me a minute," I choke out, shaking. We sit there for a moment, then I pull away to wipe my tears.  
"Nightmare," I say softly, regaining my composure. Tom smirks.  
"Coming from the future didn't make you fearless then?" with that, the tension breaks, and the atmosphere in the room lightens. I let out a quiet chuckle, and Tom sighs in relief.  
"Poor dear," he mutters, "Don't worry, I'll protect you," I smile, allowing him to hug me again. After a moment, I can hear Sev calling us, and realize that it's already morning. Tom growls a little, but gets up when I do. I grin, and we walk down to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I promise to try to do better. ^-^

Thirteen

At the edge of a pond is where I find myself a few hours later. I'm not entirely sure how I got here, I just remember running. I don't even know why, just that I had to. Had to get away, just for a moment, which turned into hours...  
I'm rambling, my mind is in shambles, I need to calm down, but I can't. I can't get that terrifying image out of my head.  
They were just playing... It was only a joke....  
But it doesn't feel like that to me, not after everything I'd been through, not after what...  
I should go back. Tom's probably worried. But, every time the thought enters my mind, I linger a little longer, until it's almost dark out. They'll find me soon.

 

Tom

"Harry!" I'm trembling, so upset that I can hardly walk. I have to sit down for a moment to collect myself, then am instantly back up, searching as I have been for hours. Tears start to drip down my face again.  
I've never felt emotions like these, never. They hurt, deep down, something that magic can't heal.

I'm not sure exactly what happened. We were joking around, and Harry was laughing, and then he was gone, tears in his eyes. I think it might have been something I said... Perhaps me joking about how "evil" I am...

But now he's gone and lost, and he could be hurt, and...  
I keep searching frantically. I'm scared. Scared that I might actually lose him.  
If I hadn't been looking thoroughly, I might not have seen him.  
His green shirt blends perfectly with the grass; his face is covered by his arm, so I couldn't see him at first. His breathing is slow, calm, as if he just needed a break; however he jumps up, instantly on the defensive when he hears me. He relaxes at the sight of me, though.  
"Harry," I sigh, moving towards him and wrapping his lean body in my arms, "Everyone was so worried about you."  
Harry buries his face in my shirt, and I hear him sniffle a bit, "I'm sorry. I just... I don't know. You said something about killing the other you because he hurt me, and my mind just caught a few words and translated it into killing me, and the you called yourself evil, and I just..." I can see the tears now, "It reminded me of when I had nobody to turn to, and I panicked. I just needed a minute, but I couldn't calm myself enough to explain, and... I'm sorry," he mutters again, and I scoop him up, causing him to let out a surprised squeak.   
"C'mon. Let's get you home, okay?" he nods, "I love you. I won't ever say otherwise, and if I do, slap me, 'kay?" Harry grins lightly, giggling.

Harry  
I laugh a little, loving how Tom can so easily cheer me up. I suppose I should let my heart lead me more often, especially if it leads to this.


	15. Chapter 15

Fourteen

Breakfast is, to say the least, interesting. Tom keeps casing me worried glances, as if I'll break down again, and Sev looks between us, probably wondering what's wrong. Of course, I ignore this, eating my meal in a thoughtful silence.

"So, what are we planning on doing today?" I ask when I finish, getting up to rinse off my plate. The other two jump, likely startled by the noise after such a long silence.  
Sev grabs Tom's plate, and takes mine from me, cleaning them with a quick tap of his wand. I watch him expectantly, and he mutters, "I was going to stock up on potions supplies for us, and pick up a new set of dress robes for each of us."  
I cock my head at this, "What for?"  
"The Malfoys are holding their annual gala in a few days, and we've been invited. A plus one is also accepted, so I'm supposing you'll bring Tom."  
There's a short pause as I contemplate this. This gala will be the prime place to make connections and to reveal Tom, as there will likely only be dark wizards there. I nod, and Tom grins at me.  
"It sounds like fun. And besides, I'm sure we'll find a way to entertain ourselves even if it's not," he moves closer, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I'm surprised when he suddenly recoils and shoots a glare at Sev, though.  
"For god's sake! He's just a kid! Why would you-?!" he's stopped dead in his rant when I hold up the lemniscate.  
"I suppose that it's time that we sit down and have a little chat before this goes any farther. You've been wondering how I know so much, yes? Now you can find out."  
Severus looks at me in astonishment, then shakes himself out of it and gives me a curt nod.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry! T-T

15

Parties are a lot more fun when you're not surrounded by traitors. I've figured that out very recently, though how I can count those among me as anything but traitors, I don't know. I guess it has something to do with the fact that they aren't trying to kill me. Then again, they all seem too dumbfounded to really do anything...  
After finally revealing my secret to Severus,he'd locked himself away for a few days, leaving Tom and me to fend for ourselves when we went shopping. Afterwards, though, he seemed to be a completely different person. I was glad that he took it so well, honestly. He had just asked what he could do to help me.  
Now, standing in the middle of a room full of Death Eaters, I don't regret my decision at all. Severus is smirking at me, and Tom looks almost as if he's about to burst into laughter. Meanwhile, my eyes single out one person in the room. Remus Lupin.  
How he managed to get invited, I'm not sure. What shocks me even more is that Sirius Black is with him. But.. he's still in Azkaban so...  
A low growl tears its way from me, "Liars," I mutter, turning away so that nobody can see the beginnings of tears forming, "He was never in prison..." I quiver. One more reason to kill Dumblefuck.  
Shuddering, I turn back to the crowd, stalking towards the pair. They seem... uncomfortable, to say the least. I grin.  
"Moony, Padfoot," I whisper, and practically throw myself at them. It's been too long since I've seen them alive and happy. They both freeze, shocked, but then smile.  
"Cub..." Remus breathes, and for a glorious second, the world is right. But then, a cough breaks the silence.  
"Avada-" I whip around, my magic flaring at the voice that I most despise. Albus Dumbledore stands in the entryway, wand out, looking murderous. I growl, and several people instinctively step back.  


Dumbledore stands in the doorway, wondering how in the hell he hadn't noticed that Harry had turned against him and resurrected Riddle. He had been to the gala to find Severus, to talk to him about Harry. The man must know more than he had thought, maybe he's even remembered James... This is not going to plan. He'll have to kill the boy before it's too late.

"Don't," I warn.  
"Kadavera," the curse is sent straight at me, but I don't move. I let it hit. For a moment, there is triumph in the man's face, then horror. I chuckle.  
"So, you think that a Master of Death can't handle a puny Killing Curse?" I ask, a hint of a laugh in my voice. The room is still and silent, "Well, you're wrong," I examine my nails for a moment, then shoot him a red-eyed glance. It was sooner than I was planning, but killing him now seems to be the best course of action. Still, I'd like to have fun with it.  
I allow my magic to flow throughout the room, causing many to shudder. A feral grin spreads across my face as I step forward.  
"Allow me to show you what true power is. The power that you've sought for so many years."  
Slowly, my magic condenses into one spot, leaving the man paralyzed. He seems to be struggling to breathe. Good.  
"I hope that hurts," I chuckle, hoisting him up and leaving him suspended in the middle of the room.  
"So, Tom, I'm sure you've heard of the infamous Sirius Black," I say nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. A few people stare at me in shock, but Draco lets out a laugh. and I can't help but join him. Soon, almost everyone is chuckling a little, and Tom has me wrapped in his arms.  
"Your power is... exciting," he whispers, arousal evident in his voice. I shiver in anticipation.  
"Perhaps I'll show you more, sometime," his eyes widen, and I answer his unasked question,"You're not even seeing a fraction of it."  
"Well," he whispers, "I don't know how much I'll be able to stand, then," he chuckles, lightly stroking my hip, "How long are you planning on keeping him alive?"  
I grin, "Ladies and gentleman, if you would," I remove Tom's glamours, and shocked whispers flow through the room. Looking straight at Dumbledore, I reach up and kiss him, purring at the horrified look on the man's face.  
"You failed," I whisper, allowing my magic to suffocate him. At this moment, I know that things will only get better.


	17. Chapter 17

16

*Warning! This chapter contains graphic-ish scenes. Read at your own risk!*

 

There is a deathly silence as the body of Albus Dumbledore falls to the ground. A trickle of blood falls from his mouth onto the floor. In death, he seems almost... fragile. The man had been so powerful that his physical disabilities stayed unnoticed by many until that moment. 

I watch silently as a ball of light that only I can see drifts up into the waiting hands of Death. His sinister smile is the only thing that breaks me out of my thoughts. For a moment, I had felt guilty... almost.

In a trance-like manner, I walk towards the body. Lightly, I run my fingers over soft flesh, still warm, and wonder how such a sweet old man could have done such harm. 

My eyes shoot open. There, just beneath the skin, is an unfamiliar magic. One that most definitely does not belong to the old man. No, this magic is more dark, more sinister. It pulses, as if trying to break to the surface. I am drawn to it. 

Shaking, not fully in control of my actions, I scrape my nails across the dead man's face, tendrils of weak flesh curling beneath them. My mind is consumed with only the thought of freeing whatever is trapped withing this already decaying body, but I have no way to truly break the skin. 

The power grows more restless under my touch, basking itself in my attention. I need it. I need it. Ineedit. Ineeditineeditineediti-

I flinch. What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly so obsessed with whatever the power is? My thoughts... are not my own. And yet, I cannot bear to tear myself away from the corpse. I must get this power, I must free it, or else it will be lost. I do not know exactly how I know this. It is merely instinct. 

My mind, drawn so far away from reality, doesn't register the worried murmurs coming from those around me. I do not even notice when a familiar hand touches my shoulder. Instead, I do the one thing that comes to mind. Shakily, I hover my hands over the corpse's face... and jam my thumbs into its eyes.

And all hell breaks loose.


	18. Chapter 18

17

 

*Waring! Explicit content!*

 

Harry

Blood. Blood, everywhere. And darkness.

Beside me, there is a stick. Why? What is it for? 

I am alone. I am hungry. I am cold.

I am reminded of... something. I cannot remember what. Where am I?

Who am I?

 

Tom

"Hadrian? Harry?!" I am panicking. My mate, my lovely, wonderful mate, is no longer breathing. He has no pulse. Yet, I am not dead. If he were dead, I would be as well, right? Right!? So, he is not dead. He cannot be. He can't.

Deep within, something shatters.

 

Harry

I don't know how long I have been here. Seconds, hours, days? Time means nothing. And, I still don't remember. Who am I? What happened to lead to me being here? Did I even exist before this? 

A light. It's bright, blinding. I cannot see. There is a voice. A small voice, calling for help. It is familiar...

A crushing weight, the weight of memories, nearly kills me. And I remember everything.

I am called Harry Potter. I am the Boy Who Refused To Die. I am the most powerful being in this world. 

I am Darkness. I am Fear. I am Hatred.

But, more than that, I am Hope.

And suddenly, the darkness fades.

I cough, my lungs suddenly expanding after having not been used for several minutes. It feels wrong, somehow; I have never had to breathe. Of course, that was not true for this form. It is now. 

Where a heartbeat would be normally, there is something else. It is oddly familiar, the beat of my soul.

There are people here. I had not noticed them before, but now they stick out like a sore thumb. The room that I am in has been demolished. I wonder, briefly, what happened, but the thought is chased away by the feeling of strong arms wrapping around my torso. There is a voice, speaking a familiar language. Not the old one that I am so used to, but the one that came with this body. It is familiar.

That's right. My mate. The reason for me being here in the first place.

I had been searching, from the plane of existence that I normally exist within, for him. I had caught a glimpse of him over a millennia ago, and, of course, started to scour the timelines in search of him.

And then, after so long, I found him. A Lord who had lost his way, I vowed to repair his broken soul. I just had to find a way to reach him. 

I seized my chance as he was killing a small boy, urged on by a fake prophecy. I moved into the fresh corpse, assumed its form; or, at least, that was the plan. Of course, fate likes to fuck with me, and so I had forgotten, until now, who I truly was. Perhaps that is why Death was so amused when we first met. 

"Harry," his voice is like warm honey, as it was before, but now I appreciate it so much more. His touch fills my cold soul with indescribable warmth. I am on fire, but a pleasant kind. Then I look at him.

He had been crying. Of course he had, I was not breathing, my heart not beating. He likely assumed me to be dead. Still, his beauty is nearly blinding to me.

There is a corpse beside us, of a man that I was once afraid of. I freeze. How had he gotten a hold of my power, even such a small fraction?

Of course. I had discovered long ago that he was feeding off of my power. I just didn't know just how much I had at the time, and, apparently, neither did he. It would also explain his ascended rate of corruption from the time of my birth. The power I have would drive any mortal being insane if they had even a small fraction of it, but if it was merely tainting a human's powers would take a rather long time to drive them completely over the edge.

Without thinking, I laugh. Cold and cruel, it fills the room and makes several flinch. I remember, suddenly, that others can hear me. I tone myself down to a soft chuckle, or perhaps a giggle. I must look insane. I don't care.

A hand lightly brushes through my hair, bringing me back to the present. My mate is looking at me with concern. I lock eyes with him. I can't help but notice flecks of gold and silver in his crimson eyes. Shivering, I reach up and touch his face, his flesh warm and soft under my hand. Slowly, my fingers trail down past his jawline, tracing patterns into his neck. I smile, my lids fluttering shut. The weight of everything suddenly hits me, and fatigue creeps in. It isn't long before I'm mostly asleep, but I manage to whisper, "I love you."

 

It is a few hours before I wake. When I do, Tom is holding me in his lap, reading. He has a crease between his eyebrows, and his lips are pouting slightly, his tongue flicking across them at random intervals. It's rather sexy.

I quiver, thoughts of what I could be doing with those lips filling my mind. I can feel my face heat up slightly, though I am not sure why; after all, these thoughts do not embarrass me now. Still, Tom seems to notice my sudden intake of breath, and smiles at me whilst setting his book aside. Gently, his fingers caress my face, and I reach up to grab them, not even attempting to resist the urge to lick one.

Tom freezes, looking at me with something that isn't quite lust, but close.

"Harry?" he asks softly, his voice dropping an octave. I quiver, so close to getting what I had wanted for so long before finding him. 

Slowly, I reposition myself to be facing him, sitting with my legs on either side of his. I push my body against his, pressing my lips to his. He seems surprised by my boldness, but not at all upset by it, if the way that he responds is any indication. 

After a moment, he gently pushes my away, panting, "What's this about?"

I purr, pressing closer to him, "I'll explain later, okay? It's a long story," Tom seems a little confused, but agrees readily. 

"Let's at least move this to our room. We wouldn't want Severus walking in..." he winks, regaining his slightly cocky, dominant attitude. I smile, content to let him lead. Never once would I have thought that I would be a submissive, but it just feels so natural now. I grin at the thought. 

Once in our room, Tom closes and locks the door, heavily warding it and casting several silencing charms. The, he turns to me, an almost predatory look in his eyes. It excites me. 

"Are you sure about this?" he asks softly, stalking towards me. I can only nod, not trusting my voice. He chuckles, lightly moving his body over mine and claiming my lips. His hands lightly roam over my body as his mouth moves to my throat. I quiver, arching up slightly.

My shirt is removed quickly after that, tossed aside like an unwanted toy. I watch as Tom's eyes roam over my scarred body hungrily, his hands feeling me out. After a moment his fingers flick over my nipples, the sensitive buds hardening instantly. I whine softly, and he silences me with his lips, continuing his exploration of my body. His hands move steadily downward, trailing along my pants-line for a moment, before moving to undo the button and push them off entirely. Instinctively, I blush as he looks at me, discarding both me jeans and my boxers with one swift movement. 

Now entirely exposed, I can't help feeling a little nervous. I know that this body will no longer feel pain as it used to, so I'm not afraid of that. Perhaps it's just the thought of not being good enough niggling in the back of my mind.

Tom's eyes drink in every inch of me, and he growls when I start to move to cover myself. Slowly, eyes locking with mine, he moves his head down between my legs, and gives my twitching length a long, slow lick. I whine again, my unneeded breath coming in short bursts. I had no idea just how sensitive that area would be.

Gently, he licks me again, then moves lower, lightly spreading my ass. I quiver as he looks up, "Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" he mutters intensely, and I nod. Then, he pops a finger into his mouth, sucks it for a moment, then slowly begins to push it into me.

Instinctively, I clench around the intrusion, and Tom stops for a moment, making soothing noises. I take a few breaths, and try to relax. It's not pain that's causing this; rather it's the pure, indescribable pleasure that the feeling sends through me.

"Doing alright?" Tom asks softly, and I realize that he is ready to add another finger. Shaking a little, I nod, and he smiles reassuringly.

That's when it hits me. He thinks that I am afraid, because of what has happened to me in the past. I want to reassure him that that's not it, but I'm not sure how to. Still, it's nice that he's being so gentle with me. I've rarely been treated with such compassion and tenderness.

One more finger later, and Tom seems satisfied that I'm ready for more. My body quivers in anticipation as he casts what I think is a lubrication charm and lines himself up with me. He glances at me briefly, making sure that I'm okay, then slowly moves in.

Fireworks explode behind my eyes, and my body suddenly feels as if blood is being pumped through it again. Pleasure fills my body, and I suddenly cannot think. It's wonderful. It's perfect. And then Tom moves.

I cannot even begin to describe just how amazing the feeling of truly bonding with Tom is. I can actually feel our souls connecting, strengthening our bond to the beginning of its maximum potential. And, as that's going on, there is also the pleasure of physical connection. 

I wrap my shaking legs around Tom, needing for him to be deeper within me. Several times, he hits a spot that is somehow even better than the rest of what he's doing. It isn't long, at any rate, before I feel a knot forming deep within me, indicating that my release is coming. Shaking, I attempt to tell Tom this, my my voice is shaky and whiny and nearly silent. Still he seems to understand.

I have never touched myself before this point, not wanting to relive my past experiences, but I do now. Tom growls, moving my hand aside to use his own. I moan, allowing him to take control and throwing my head back into the pillows.

My orgasm comes much faster than I had anticipated. It leaves me feeling weak and shaky, but also immensely satisfied. It's not long until Tom cums as well, leaving us both feeling this way.

A few cleaning spells later, and Tom and I are cuddled together under the blankets, still naked. I'm tired, and still riding down my sexual high, so it doesn't take long for me to drift off. 

All I can think is, I can't wait to do this again in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Eighteen

Upon my recent inspection of my log, I have realized that there are a few things that do not add up; namely, my acquaintance with Death. Though I had not thought upon it, it seems to me that I must now delve into the past a bit to explain things.

So, shall I start with the creation of the Lemniscate...? No, best if I tell you how I met Death, first.

I'm sure that you are aware of the Tale of the Three Brothers, but just in case, I will give you an overview. Basically, the story details the lives of three men who cheated Death. One asked for a wand stronger than any other and one asked for a stone to bring back the dead. These two died early deaths. However, the third asked for a cloak to hide him from Death, and when he departed, he greeted Death as a friend.

These three men were, in fact, real people, the Peverells. Their items are legendary, and legend goes that the one to combine them would become the "Master of Death." I did this, after I defeated Tom and gained control of the wand. 

While Death will never have a true master, he does like to have someone who isn't terrified of him to talk to. That fact is what led me to meeting him. He felt his items being combined, and came to see who had done so.

After that, he trailed me when he didn't have souls to reap. He also was a big part of the reason that the Lemniscate came to fruition, what with his extensive knowledge of necromancy and all. Since then, he hasn't visited me. I hadn't seen him until killing Bumblefuck, and then again once after that, when I realized who I was. 

And that's it. I hope that this clears things up.


End file.
